The present invention relates to a mineral mining installation which serves to win mineral by explosive blasting.
In underground mine workings where mineral ore is won by blasting it is known to arrange a continuous protective screen wall on a conveyor. The screen wall can be composed of individual wall sections formed by resiliently supported lower and upper wall parts which can be selectively raised and lowered by means of hydraulic units. Such a construction is described in German Patent Specification No. 2 509 801. The screen wall can be erected to close off the conveying and winning region, where the blasting takes place, from the rear access region. During blasting, the wall acts to protect the access region from the effects of the blasting and ensures no high grade mineral ore becomes lost. After blasting, the wall can be collapsed to permit the loose material to be transported away by the conveyor. Another type of screen wall, described in German Patent Specification No. 2 558 884, employs wall parts hinged to the pans of the conveyor. These wall parts can be set up against the roof and supported by hydraulic units.
In general, the known screen walls hinder the access to the winning and conveying region and are relatively expensive and prone to damage. A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of mineral mining installation of the type described hereinbefore.